Just Another Girl
by babyachele
Summary: Yo no quiero a otra chica Yo la quiero a ella Mis amigos dicen que me olvide de ella pero yo solo se que ella es la chica
1. Chapter 1

_**ES IMPOSIBLE IMAGINAR ESTE MUNDO SIN ELLA MI MUNDO SIN ELLA...**_

_**SOLO SE QUE LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES VOLVERLA A VER DESPUES DE ESE CONCIERTO EN BOSTON ESA NOCHE MI VIDA NO ES LA MISMA... PERO ELLA ES LA CHICA Y AHORA LA ESTOY BUSCANDO DESESPERADAMENTE AUNQUE MIS AMIGOS ME DIGAN QUE BUSQUE A ALGUIEN MAS PERO ELLA ES LA CHICA LA UNICA CHICA QUE QUIERO EN MI VIDA**_

_**BOSTON 12:00PM**_

_**CONCIERTO DE LA BANDA DE ROCK ADISON**_

**-hey Mike dime donde esta Quinn**- Dijo Sam

**-No tengo idea puede estar en la azotea del hotel o en el lobby platicando con alguien o tomándose fotos con extraños-** Dijo Mike el bajista

**-Por dios siempre hace lo mismo-** dijo Santana la Guitarrista del Grupo

-**Santo dios es imposible que desaparezca en cada presentación que siempre se salga con la suya-** Dijo Sam el Representante

**-Hey amigo calmate no es para tanto nadie se resiste a los ojos verdes Fabray-** Dijo Finn el baterista

**-Esto esta mal Finn, a cada lugar al que vamos siempre aparece 5min antes de comenzar a tocar-** dijo Sam algo histerico

**-bajare a buscarla-** Dijo Tina la encargada del vestuario de la Banda

**-voy contigo-** dijo Amber la encargada de los coros

**_Azotea del Hotel Boston_**

**-Esto es genial se mirara increíble la foto- **Dijo Quinn Fabray la vocalista del grupo

mientras tomaba una foto desde la azotea donde estaba.

**-Ahi estas-** Dijo Sam

**-Que haces aqui Evans- **Dijo Quinn

**-Buscándote tenemos un evento en 5min lo recuerdas firma de autografos en el lobby del hotel recibirás a unas fans de boston y cenaras con el ganador y lo llevaras al concierto en limosina que ya lo olvidaste-**

**-tengo que hacer todo eso.. sabes que no soy buena haciendo amigos soy un desastre-** dijo Quinn mirando el piso

**-a mi no me interesa, ademas eres la mas grande estrella de musica de rock todo el mundo quiere ser tu amigo o amiga por dios no salgas con esas cosas en 5min te espero en el lobby-** Dijo Sam sacando su telefono celular

-por dios evans, acabaras conmigo- Dijo Quinn tomando su cámara y chamarra de cuero

**-y tu conmigo y James marco dijo que confirmes- **

**-No tengo idea de que hablas**- Dijo mirando el cielo

**-Sabes de que te hablo confirma, ¿por que no lo buscas?- **Dijo Sam viendola a los ojos

**-el no me busca, y decidió casarse con otra mujer-** Dijo Quinn

**-Pero ya no esta con nadie, tu madre no vivie con el-** Dijo Sam

**-Mi madre nos dejo y el se dedico a mi-** Dijo Quinn mientras se ponía su chamara y se ponía la Camara al cuello **-No tengo idea que siento cuando lo veo con martha siempre fuimos el y yo nada mas-**

**-Habla con el mas tarde vendrá a la presentación ya confirmo-**

-**yo no lo invite**- Dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño

**-pero yo si, por dios Quinn Fabray estamos en la ciudad que vio nacer a la banda Adison, los hijos pródigos de boston regresaron eso dicen los periódicos-**

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreir y dijo** -Mas te vale que TODO SALGA BIEN SAM- **

**-tranquila todo saldrá bien confía en mi vamos al Loby-**

**-Te sigo Jefe-** Dijo Quinn mientras caminaba atrás de sam

_**Afuera del Hotel Boston **_

_**12:20pm **_

_**Evento de la Magic 106.7wmjx **_

**-Hola boston como estan estamos aqui en el Hotel Boston para recibir a la banda de Rock Adison BOSTON estas listo-**

**-AAAAAAAAA siiiiaaaaaaaa-** se escuchaba a la gente gritar

**-Boston esta listo para cantar con Adison esta noche-**

**-wooow ssiiiiiis aaaaa wooow-** la gente gritaba

-**o.k Miguelito en unos momento tendremos aqui Adison firmando autografos y listos para tomarse fotos con ustedes- **

**-wooow aaaa siii-** La gente seguia gritando

**-Venga Mario preguntales a que con quien quieren foto sin con QUINN FABRAY la vocalista, MIKE CHANG el bajista, SANTA LOPEZ la guitarrista, FINN HUDSON el baterista o con Noah Puckerman El Segundo Guitarrista-**

La gente gritaba-** Woow aaaa, WOOW!-**

**Dentro del Hotel Boston **

**habitación**** 306**

**-Listos- **Pregunto Sam

**-Si**- dijieron los 5 chicos

**-Exelente, Amber, Tina Listas-**

**-Si Sam cuando quieras- **

**-Espera por que yo y Puck llevamos chamaras iguales-** dijo Santana

-**sera que todas son iguales-** dijo Finn

**-los espero afuera-** dijo Quinn

**-No rubia tu te quedas, siempre es lo mismo tu eres la mas consentida del boca de trucha y eso no es justo- Dijo Santana doblando las manos **

**-Yo no tengo consentidos ademas santana siempre es lo mismo contigo antes de salir a algún evento te sale lo latina que llevas dentro y haces un escándalo, tenemos a todo boston afuera, necesito que estén listos, si todo sale bien lo mas seguro que nos den una gira por Inglaterra, Francia y España, mas les vale que todo salga bien-** dijo Sam viéndolos a todos

**-tranquilo jefe, todo saldrá bien-** dijo Mike saliendo de la habitación

**-Vamos entonces-** Sam salio hasta el final y toda la Banda subio al elevador

**Evento **

**12:30pm**

Al llegar al lobby un mar de gente los esperaba los guardias de seguridad los guiaron hasta el Escenario donde estaban los locutores Mario y Miguelito

Sam subio al final en medio de la Tarima habia una mesa con 5 sillas y un mar de gente esperando a la banda.

los 5 chicos saludaron a Mario y Miguelito los locutores del evento, cada uno tomo su lugar.

**-muy bien chicas y chicos... ADISON-**

la gente comenzo a gritar mas

**-QUINN, PUCK, SANTANA, MIKE Y FINN- **

los 5 chicos se pararon como los mencionaron y saludaron a la gente

-miguelito la gente de boston se hace escuchar una porra para ADISON-

la gente comenzo a gritar **-Adison, Adison , Adison, Adison Woow-**

**-la gente de boston se hace escuchar-**

Finn tomaba video y Quinn tomaba fotos desde su lugar

una a una las personas comenzaron a subir a pedir autógrafos y fotos

una chica rubia le pidió a Santana un autógrafo algo especial en el pecho izquierdo

**-hey hermosa y como te llamas-** dijo Santana mientras firmaba el pecho de la chica

**-brittany, soy tu fan desde que iniciaron aquí en boston-**

Santana sonreía y Quinn se acerco a tomar una foto y dijo **-Miren santana lo esta disfrutando-**

los chicos se comenzaron a reír junto con las personas que había ahi

detrás de ella venia una chica rubia que se le acerco a Puck y le dijo algo al oído dándole un papel en la mano se separo de el y guiño el ojo mientras bajaba del lugar.

Sam disfrutaba de la firma de autógrafos sabia lo que le había costado mucho llevar a la Banda hasta ese lugar

**-Vamos a hacer el sorteo migelito, saber quien cenara con la vocalista de la Banda de Adison y pasara toda la tarde con la banda y ella- **

sacaron una tómbola con un montón de papeles dentro de ella Mario el locutor dijo** -se registraron mas de 1,450 personas veamos quien es la afortunada o el afortunado-**

giraron la tómbola y Miguel paro la tómbola abrió y saco un papel **-tenemos a al ganador... su nombre... es...Rachel Barbra Berry felicidades.-**

una chica pequeña se hacia espacio entre la multitud, los chicos se miraban entre ellos y aparecio ante ellos una Morena muy guapa con unos Jeans azules ajustados, una chamara negra de cuero que combinaba con unas botas negras, una blusa negra, lentes negros y un pelo increíblemente cuidado

los 5 chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta y santana se le acerco a Quinn y le dijo** - yo me apunto para estar con ella- **Quinn sonrio y Finn dijo **-creo que me les caso-** Quinn lo miro levantandole la ceja y los otros 2 chicos se comenzaron a reir

**-Felicidades Rachel, estas feliz- **

la morena se acomodo el pelo y se quito los lentes dejando ver unos ojos increíblemente Hermosos **-Si es un honor estar un dia completo con Adison-**

**-Pues muchas felicidades y por que somos increíbles, migelito hablo con el representante de la banda sacaremos otro boleto de la tombola- **

Quinn no le quitaba la vista de encima a la morena mientras la morena la miraba disimuladamente

Finn tampoco podia quitarle la vista de encima a la morena.

**-y la ganadora es Brittany Susan Pierce-**

**-WOOOOOOOOOOOOW-** grito la misma rubia a la que Santana le habia firmando el pecho

**-Tranquilos esa es mia-** dijo Santana

Quinn no dijo nada solo miraba a la morena al igual que Finn

**-parece que esta muy contenta Miguel- **

**-asi parece miguelito parece que esta muy contenta- **

la chica subio y se le colgo del cuello a Sam y lo comenzo a besar en los cachetes

-**parece que tiene su pege el jefe-** dijo Tina a Amber

**-Parece que si-** Dijo amber

Sam por su parte se quitaba a la chica de encima

los 5 chicos se levantaron y se pararon frente a la mesa y dieron las gracias el mismo grupo de guardias los acompaño de nuevo a elevador pero esta vez se separaron

Brittanny, Santana, Puck, Mike y Tina subieron en un elevador y en el otro subio Finn, Quinn, Rachel, Sam y Amber


	2. Chapter 2

_**QUE LA FAN DECIDA **_

_**1:40PM **_

_**HOTEL BOSTON **_

_**7 Horas 20 min para la presentación de Adison**_

Al entrar al elevador primero entro Rachel detras de ella entro Finn, Sam, Amber y al final entro Quinn

Finn no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la morena, pero Rachel no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Quinn que estaba delante de ella, Quinn sentía la mirada de Rachel pero no decía nada mientras Sam y Amber platicaban el elevador se detuvo en el segundo piso y Amber bajo.

Quinn se movio y comenzo a decir **-sam ya, Sam ya...-**

Sam la miro** -no, ya te dije que te esperes-**

**-por favor sam-** suplicaba Quinn

Mientras Rachel y Finn se limitaban a ver a Sam y Quinn discutir

-**quinn ya te dije que no, tu estaras con nosotros-** Sam con el ceño fruncido

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el 5to piso **-Finn baja**- con voz de autoridad hablo Sam

**-¿que?, ¿que no se supone que tenemos que pasar tiempo con la fan?**- con una ligera cara de confusión miraba Finn a Sam

**-si pero cenara con la cantante, que es Quinn-** Grito Sam frunciendo el ceño

-**o, osea que la fan no puede decidir con quien quiere estar-** grito Finn

**-es necesaria esta pelea por mi puede quedarse con Finn yo me voy a la calle y puede cenar con el y no conmigo- **Decia Quinn mientras se recargaba en la pared del elevador

**-tu no te vaz Quinn, dejemos que la fan decida que es lo que quiere ¿haber Corazón que es lo que quieres?-**

Rachel miro a Quinn y luego a Finn depues volteo a ver a Sam y hablo con voz temblorosa **-¿tengo que decidir?-**

**-si-** gritaron los 3

Rachel no pensó su decisión y la expreso diciendo** -o.k me voy con... Quinn- **

Sam giro y miro a Finn**-excelente la fan decidido bajate del elevador Finn- **

**-me la deves Fabray-**

Quinn estaba con la cabeza pegada al elevador y sin girar levanto la mano y apunto diciendo **-no te devo nada Hudson y callate-**

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron dentro del el ya solamente iban Rachel, Quinn y Sam

_**Suite Presidencial **_

_**1:55pm **_

_**Hotel Boston **_

_**7 Horas para el concierto en vivo de Adison **_

**-llegamos piso 20-** menciono Sam con una enorme sonrisa

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y los 3 salieron de el Sam camino a la habitación **-la suite presidencial, esta por aquí-** saco una tarjeta y la deslizó por un lado de la chapa abriéndose automáticamente las puertas

Sam giro para buscar a Quinn y hablo mirándola a los ojos **-bien estarán aquí y Quinn por favor nada de escaparse me escuchaste, fue un problema limpiar la imagen que dejaste en New York-**

**-solo quería una foto de la estatua de la libertad-**

**-por dios Quinn nadie se cuelga de un helicóptero para sacarla-**

Rachel se comenzó a reir al escuchar lo que había dicho Sam

Rachel comenzó a observar los alrededores de la habitación muy lentamente camino hasta la ventana, fue ese momento en el que Quinn se acerco a Sam diciendo **-por dios dime que demonios haré con ella-**

Sam camino a la puerta y antes de salir dijo **-no se, canta con ella, baila con ella, haz amistad con ella, ten sexo yo que se" regreso en 1 hora son las 2pm asi que estare de vuelta a las 3pm para ir a revisar el sonido en el teatro, me escuchaste, nada de locuras por favor, me escuchaste Quinn! -**

**-si te escuche-** grito Quinn antes de dejarse caer en el sillon

_**Suite Presidencial**_

_**2:00pm**_

_**HOTEL BOSTON**_

_**7HRS PARA LA PRESENTACIÓN EN VIVO DE ADISON**_

Rachel se paseo por toda la habitación mientras Quinn miraba por la ventana

Cada paso que daba Rachel cuando pasaba un lado de Quinn era seguido por ella.

Saco su teléfono y solo habian pasado 5min **-seran las horas mas largas de mi vida-** pensó Quinn

Pero Rachel la saco de sus pensamientos diciendo **-creo que deberíamos hablar no crees-**

-**creo que si para iniciar me presentare...-**

**-eres Lucy Quinn Fabray, originaria de san francisco, criada en boston por tu padre james, estudiaste musica, teatro y danza desde los 3años, decidiste cantar hasta los 12 años fue cuando el coro de la iglesia cristiana te llamo para cantar y ahi fue donde conociste a Santana, Sam, Finn y Amber. Con el potencial de tus amigos decidiste formar una banda de música PAPAS FRITAS se llamaba se pusieron de esa forma por que Santana tenia hambre. Pero algo le faltaba en la escuela conociste a Mike, Tina y Puck que eran parte del coro de la escuela le cambiaron el nombre a la banda y se pusieron ADISON por una maestra de la secundaria que le gustaba a Puck y le escribió una canción con el mismo nombre ADISON ademas su primera presentación oficial fue en el HOUSE OF BLUES de boston..-**

**-espera, espera, espera, ¿que sabes todo?-**

-**no, no lo se todo, me falta saber si tienes novia o novio, de eso no dice nada ninguna de las paginas que visito de la banda, ademas dicen que eres muy reservada con tu vida privada-**

Quinn se puso roja **-mejor hablemos de ti te parece-**

La morena se se sentó en el sillon quitándose la chamarra y dejando ver la blusa negra que tenia puesta **-mucho escote-** penso Quinn

**-bueno y que quieres saber de mi-** menciono rachel con una enorme sonrisa al ver a donde miraban los ojos de Quinn

**-amm lo que quieras contarme, tu.. tu tu solo habla yo te escucho-** menciono la rubia sin dejar de verle el pecho de la morena

la morena aprovecho y se inclino hacia delante, para que Quinn contemplara mejor el panorama

Quinn se hizo hacia atrás y cruzo la pierna Rachel se comenzó a reir.

Quinn saco su teléfono y pensó** -son las 2:15, falta muchísimo tiempo-**

Rachel miraba como Quinn se ponía nerviosa y comenzó a hablar ** -bueno soy hermana mayor, tengo un hermano menor, que vive en New York, soy de New york pero me vine a vivir con mi padre cuando cumpli 10 años, estudio negocios internacionales en la universidad de boston y quiero irme a vivir a los angeles-**

Quinn ponia atencion en el relato de Rachel y perdia su mirada en la ventana..-**Tierra llamando a Quinn, donde estas si quieres paro de hablar-**

**-perdona es que estaría genial estar afuera no me gusta estar aquí son las 2:20 y ya casi es hora de comida y quería Pizza Vegetariana-**

Rachel se acomodo en el sillon y puso su brazo en la recargadera del sillon miro a Quinn **-y ¿si nos escapamos de tu niñero?-**

Quinn se comenzó a reir **- dime como demonios me sacaras, bajaremos 20 pisos, llegaremos al lobby y me sacaras a la calle sin que Sam se entere, soy su estrella- **

Rachel miro la maleta de Quinn y camino hasta ella la tomo y la puso en la cama la abrió y comenzó a sacar la ropa que en ella cargaba

**-o.k estos leggins, esas botas, esta camisa de manga larga azul, este chaleco negro, este sombreo negro, los lentes y listo, si alguien te conoce sera por suerte, te cambias- **

**-aqui delante tuyo- **

**-y por que no- **Menciono Rachel con un tono muy sensual en la voz

**-por que no-** agrego Quinn** - me voy al baño a cambiar- **Quinn tomo las cosas y camino hasta el baño despues de 5min salio lista

Rachel sonrio y Quinn penso **-Jodidamente sexy esa sonrisa-**

**-parece que estas lista-**

**-si espero que funcione, vamonos-** Quinn tomo su cámara, la tarjeta de la habitación y salieron cuando salieron una pareja salia de la habitación de alado Quinn no lo pensó y puso a Rachel contra la pared como si le fuera a dar un beso, Rachel roso los labios de la rubia pero esta se quito muy rápido y corrió al elevador que recién se abría. subieron al elevador y comenzaron a bajar en el piso 10 se abrieron las puertas.

Rachel ahora tomo la iniciativa poniendo a Quinn contra la pared y comenzó a besar su oído

Quinn se puso roja llegaron al lobby y mucha gente comenzó a salir de todos lados, Rachel salio tomada de la cintura de Quinn que caminaba hacia la puerta como sin nada.

_**Somos libres **_

_**2:30pm **_

_**Fuera del Hotel Boston **_

_**6 Horas 30min para la presentación de Adison**_

_**-Somos libres-**_grito Quinn caminando a prisa para tomar un taxi

Rachel no podia evitar reirse de la actitud de la rubia que daba salto de felicidad a lado de ella

_**- es como si nunca hubieras salido a la calle-**_

_**-tengo 2 años sin venir a boston, quiero ir al rio a ver el atardecer, quiero ir a TOnny's a comer pizza, quiero ir a la biblioteca de boston y...-**_

_**-tranquila, tranquila primero tienes un carro en el que nos podamos mover en boston-**_

la sonrisa de quinn desaparecio y agacho la cabeza diciendo **-no, pero podemos tomar un taxi-**

**-me lo juras en taxi Quinn Fabray alguien te puede conocer, es la ventaja de usar moto-**

**-¿usas moto?-**

**-si-**

**-se de motos dime cual tienes-**

**-una Harley Davidson Clasica-**

**-woow es hermosa y en negra con las vestiduras en piel esta increíble-**

**-si, es linda lisa-**

** -¿lisa?-**

**-si es el nombre de la moto- **

**-ou, puedo manejarla-**

**-claro- **

Rachel se puso su chamara de cuero y Quinn se quito el sombrero y echo a andar la moto, la moto rugía increíble Quinn subió primero y atrás de ella subió Rachel, tomo la cintura de Quinn y pego su cuerpo lo mas que pudo al de Quinn que solo pudo pasar saliva

**-lista-**

**-claro primero vamos a comer-** menciono Quinn

**-Esta bien, vamos a comer- **

salieron del parking directo a la pizzeria de Tonny's a las 2:40pm


	3. Chapter 3

_**Habitación 306**_

_**Hotel boston 5to piso**_

_**2:40pm**_

_**6 horas 20min para el concierto**_

-**eres un idiota Fin A, ¿como la dejaste ir con la loca de quinn-** gritaba Puck a Finn que estaba en la cama recostado

**-ella decidió yo no podia hacer nada creo que le gusto Quinn no tengo idea-**

**-sin soquete primero te hubieras comido a esa dulzura y luego la hubieras llevado tu personalmente con Quinn-**

**-creo que Puck tiene razon Finn-** hablo Mike desde el baño que se estaba rasurando sin camisa

**-y la rubia loca donde esta-** pregunto Puck** -a esa si me la como de un vocado-**

**-olvidalo ella esa con santana en la habitación 307 y parece que esta perdidamente enamorada de santana-** dijo Finn mientras se levantaba de la cama para caminar a la ventana

Puck hacia algo de ejercicio y se levanto del suelo diciendo **-señores si seguimos asi las 2 únicas señoritas de la banda nos quitaran a las mujeres que se acerquen a nosotros-**

Finn y Mike se comenzaron a reir **-lo digo de verdad, cuando menos pensemos estaremos recibiendo las sobras de ellas-**

Mike se asomo del baño y Finn del closet y le gritaron al mismo tiempo a Puck -**callate-**

**-o.k no me hagan caso pero es verdad lo que digo-**

Puck se puso a acomodar su ropa Finn se puso a meter su ropa al closet mientras que Mike salia del baño alguien toco la puerta.

-**hey Puck habre la puerta-** grito Finn

**-quien es-**

**-soy Tina me puedes abrir por favor-**

**-claro- Puck abrio la puerta y frente a el aparecio una montaña de ropa**

**-me puedes ayudar que es mucho pedir-**

**-dijiste que te abriera no que te ayudará-**

**-noah-** grito tina

-**esta bien- puck le ayudo a tina quitandole algo de la ropa que traia encima**

**-gracias-**

La chica entro a la habitacion y mike salio del baño con la camisa puesta y Finn salio del closet

**-muy bien aquí esta la ropa que usaran para el concierto sam me pidió que la trajera que se la midieran para ver como les queda-**

**-oye Mike acomode esos pantalones que te quedaban grandes-**

**-excelente gracias tiana-**

**-de nada-**

**-huy creo que alguien esta enamorado**- dijo Puck A Finn

Finn miro la intención entre Tina y Mike y se comenzó a reír

Cuando de la nada entro Sam **-hey esten listos en 15min voy por Quinn y Santana-**

Sam salio de la habitación de la misma manera que entro

Los chicos siguieron con la ropa a los 8min regreso Sam con el Ceño fruncido Y gritando

**-DIGANME QUE ESTA QUINN AQUI-**

Finn levanto la cabeza al escuchar a Sam y sonrio de lado diciendo **-no se volvio a ir ¿dejo a la fan sola?-**

**-claro que no dejo a la Fan se la llevo y si se volvió a escapar, CARAJO le dije, buscame a Johnny dile que tenemos un problema que Quinn no esta y dile a Amber que venga yo voy por Santana y Tina por favor consígueme algo para el digestivo tengo agruras-**

**-si jefe, tranquilo-**

Puck se hizo un lado y saco su teléfono escribiendo un mensaje

**_-Donde demonios estas Sam esta peor que Hulk mas vale que te acuestes con la morena por que si te encuentro y no te metiste con ella te pateare el assfabray-_**

Finn y Sam salieron a buscar a Santana a la habitación 307

Tocaron la puerta y desde adentro gritaron -**Sani la puerta-**

**-¿sani?-** dijo Sam y miro a Finn que tenia una cara de confusión

Santana abrió la puerta y solo asomo la cabeza

-hey que pasa-

Sam miro a Santana algo rara y comenzó a hablar diciendo -**dime que Quinn esta contigo-**

**-no se ¿volvió a escapar?-**

**-si lo peor es que se largo con la Fan dime que carajos voy a hacer son las 3pm y tenemos que revisar el sonido a las 5pm tengo, no esperen tenemos que encontrarla-**

Santana miro a Finn y luego la cara de enojo de Sam se quedo pensando por unos segundos y comenzó a hablar **-tienes a kevin y Johnny por que no los mandas a ellos-**

**-para iniciar tu no me dirás como hacer mi trabajo, segundo necesito que salgas por que ademas a las 4:30 tenemos una sección de fotos-**

**-dame 5min-**

**-no, ya ahorita-** Sam jalo el brazo de santana y al salir el y Finn miraron a Santana a cubriéndose con la sabana de la cama.

La reacción de Finn fue increíble se llevo la mano derecha a la boca y abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo, Sam solo paso saliba y abrió los ojos y comenzó a gritarle en el pasillo a Santana **-eres una loca, como se te ocurre meterte con una Fan! Eres una tonta ademas...-** no alcanzo a terminar de gritar cuando desde adentro de la habitación gritaron** -sani ya esta listo el jacuzzi vienes-**

Santana emparejo la puerta para que Britanny no escuchara

Sam seguía enojado y levantando la voz y tronando los dedos se dirigió a Santana **-escúchame tienes 5 y aquí parada delante de mi perdiste 2min mueve lopez, rapido- **

**-carajo boca de trucha no me truenes los dedos ya voy, oye grandote-**

Finn regreso a la conversión** -si que paso-**

**-de verdad se llevo a la fan-**

**-si al parecer-**

**-crees tu que ella...-**

**-no, no creo, ademas sabes que Quinn es muy reservada- **

Sam grito desde el elevador -se pueden mover carajo tenemos 6min-

Finn corrió a la habitación donde estaba Puck y Mike y Santana entro corriendo a la habitación en la que estaba.

_**Hotel Boston **_

_**Elevador 5to Piso**_

_**3:05pm **_

_**5 Horas 55min para el concierto de Adison **_

Sam llamaba al elevador con mucha prisa cuando las puertas de abrieron y aparecio Amber

**-Hey-**

**-Hey Amor ahi estas-** Hablo Sam mientras entraba al elevador y marco piso 10

**-Tina me dijo que Quinn se volvio a desaparecer-**

**-si Carajo, y lo peor se fue con la Fan no contesta su celular-**

Amber abrazo a Sam y llegaron al piso 10 alguien llamo el elevador y comenzaron a bajar de nuevo

**-Sam calmate ella aparecera-**

_**piso 8 **_

**-No creo que aparezca-**

**-por que lo dices- **

_**Piso 7**_

**-no quiero hablar de eso, solo abrázame-**

**-Sam cálmate y explícame que esta pasando-**

**_Piso 6_**

**-SAM EXPLÍCAME QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASADO ENTONCES CON QUINN- **

_**Piso 5** _

se abren las puertas aparece fuera del elevador Santana, Mike, Finn, Puck, Tina y Brittany

en ese momento y de la nada Sam Grito** -Quinn quiere dejar la banda- **


	4. Chapter 4

_**pizzas tonny's**_

_**3:05 pm**_

_**Centro de Boston**_

_**5 horas 55 min para el concierto de Adison**_

**-hola buenas tardes bienvenidos a Tonny's mesa ¿para cuantas personas? -**

**-buenas tardes mesa para 2-** menciono rachel mientras quinn entraba al lugar con los lentes puestos y con algo de miedo por que no queria que la reconocieran

-**Excelente en unos minutos les consigo su mesa-** comenzó a caminar el mesero pero Rachel lo llamo

**-disculpa, amm como te digo esto yo y mi novia queremos celebrar nuestro aniversario en un lugar algo mas privado donde no tengamos a tanta gente viéndonos, crees que puedas ayudarnos a conseguir algo asi dentro del lugar...por favor Frank-**

Frank sonrió y miro a Quinn que estaba sentada en un sillón que estaba en la entrada haciendo como que leía un periódico

**-dejame ver que puedo hacer, dame 5min hablare con mi jefe-**

**-excelente eres un amor-**

Frank camino hasta donde estaba un hombre de edad adulta y de ahi hasta unas escaleras

Rachel por su lado camino hasta donde estaba Quinn **-que paso, pense que ya nos darían la mesa-**

**-si, pero hice algunos arreglos quiero que estés tranquila y disfrutar el dia contigo, sin que te preocupes si alguien te conoce o no-**

**- o muy que inteligente eres me gusta-**

Rachel se sonrojo y cuando estaba apunto de tomar asiento Frank el mesero la llamo

Frank se acerco a Rachel diciendo **-disculpe señorita-**

**-si dígame-**

**-ya esta listo lo que me pidió-**

**-excelente te seguimos-**

Quinn se levanto y antes de caminar tomo a Rachel del brazo y se acerco a ella diciéndole al oído** -eres increíble-** la soltó y camino hasta donde estaba Frank

Rachel no se pudo mover por unos segundos aquellas palabras hicieron un boom en todo su cuerpo hasta que le regreso literalmente el alama al cuerpo pudo caminar y camino hasta donde estaba Quinn y Frank esperándola

Subieron unas escaleras y llegaron a una puerta de vidrio que Frank abrió el lugar estaba al aire libre había varias mesas, unos silos blancos, una barra y un horno gigante para pizzas

En medio de ese lugar había una mesa montada con un mantel blanco 2 sillas de cada lado Frank se adelanto mientras Quinn esperaba a que Rachel subiera

-**este lugar es increíble-** menciono Rachel mientras pasaba por un lado de Quinn camino hasta la mesa y Frank retiro la silla para que Rachel se sentara y hizo lo mismo para que Quinn se sentara.

**-buenas tardes mi nombre es Frank seré su camarero esta tarde les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar-**

**-amm-**

Quinn le dio la carta al mesero y pidió **-una botella de vino tinto del valle de napa año 90-**

**-excelente y muchas felicidades por su aniversario-**

**-¿aniversario? De que o por que-**

Rachel entro salvando el momento de una forma muy original **-si amor, que acaso lo olvidaste-** Rachel pateo a Quinn por debajo de la mesa

-**hay, ou... Si lo olvide por completo amor discúlpame-** grito Quinn sobándose el golpe que le había metido Rachel por debajo de la mesa

Rachel frunció el ceño y miro a ver a Frank y le comenzo a decir **-pues creerlo Frank, mi novia se olvido de nuestro aniversario yo que le tenia preparada una sorpresa especial para esta noche-**

Frank el mesero estaba muerto de risa, mientra Quinn ponía cara de confusión y no tenia idea de como contestar termino diciendo **-perdóname mi amor prometo compensarte muy bien-**

Rachel con una sonrisa muy picara miro al mesero y comenzó a hablar con el **-Frank creo que alguien te tendrá que dejar una muy jugosa propina-**

**-creo que si-** menciono Frank y agrego **-vuelvo con su vino y les ofrezco¿ algo mas?-**

Quinn comenzó a ver la carta y con la mirada en ella le contesto al mesero** -no esta bien veremos la carta muchas gracias Frank-**

Rachel aguanto la risa lo mas que pudo...

Quinn la miro y le comenzo a decir** -no tengo idea que es lo mas gracioso, tu actitud, lo que dijimos para estar en este lugar, o que eres mi novia sin que tuvieramos una cita o una cena primero-**

Rachel se dejo de reir y miro a Quinn **-¿y esta puede contar como primera cita?-**

Quinn se puso roja y se comenzó a reir en ese momento entro Frank de nuevo con la botella que le había pedido Quinn, una canasta de pan y una botella extra de champagne

Frank se acerco a la mesa y puso una cubeta con hielo muy cerca de Quinn **-aquí esta lo que me pidió y un regalo especial mio, ustedes hacen una pareja increíble-**

Quinn volteo a ver a Rachel y dijo -**ella es la que hace mis dias increíbles, despertar a su lado es algo maravilloso que me encanta todo los dias-**

Rachel miro a Quinn pero había un brillo diferente en sus ojos, en eso Frank interrumpido diciendo **-eso es amor solo eso amor o como dicen unos amigos Love is Love-**

Rachel y Quinn se comenzaron a reír por la reacción de Frank

-**díganme entonces que les traeré de comer-**

Quinn miro a Rachel y con una voz muy suave le hablo** -amor me dejas ordenar-**

**-claro corazón-**

**-excelente, nos traes el especial lasaña vegetarian, ensalada con crotones y pasta Alfredo-**

**-o.k algo mas un postre por ejemplo-**

**-amm que te parece un pastel de queso estilo New york- **sugirió Rachel

**-o,k esta bien ese postre-**

**-antes de que me valla por su orden quiero pedirles un favor, nunca dejen de amarse como se aman y algo falto para cerrar tan bellas palabras señorita...**

**-Fabray-**

**-Senorita Fabray algo falto-**

**-si y que falto-** se miraron las 2 muy intrigadas

**-un beso-** menciono Frank

**-ou un beso woow aqui enfrente de ti-** hablo una palida Rachel

**-si acaso les da pena mostrar su amor-**

Quinn hizo su silla para atrás se levanto y camino hasta donde estaba Rachel **-no claro que no mira le daré un beso-** se acerco a Rachel y beso tiernamente su mejilla regreso a su lugar y tomo asiento Rachel estaba como tomate

Frank estaba riendose de lo lindo y menciono **-creo que eso fue tierno pero ahora un beso diferente pasional creo que le toca señorita...-**

**-Be..be..berry-**

Frank y Quinn se comenzaron a reir -**creo que alguien esta nerviosa-** menciono Frank a Quinn

-**si parece que la puse nerviosa Frank-** menciono Quinn con una enorme sonrisa

**-claro que no y para que veas que no estoy nerviosa...-** Rachel se levanto de su lugar camino hasta donde estaba sentada Quinn hizo que corriera su silla y se sentó en sus piernas Quinn comenzó a temblar, Rachel paso sus brazos por el cuello de Quinn y lentamente le regalo un beso en los labios...

Quinn no sabia que hacer disfrutaba del beso pero pego sus manos al asiento de aquella silla mientras Rachel le metía mas pasión al beso...

Frank miraba la acción y interrumpió con un COF COF COF COF

Rachel se separo de Quinn sin antes de eso morder su labio inferior sexymente

Frank sonreia de oreja a oreja y al retirarse lo ultimo que dijo **-ahora entiendo por que queria algo mas privado voy por su orden-**

Quinn y Rachel se perdieron en sus miradas hasta que Quinn abrio la boca **-quieres...-**

Rachel abrio y interrumpió a Quinn antes de que terminara y dijo** - si, si quiero-**

**- a o.k, quieres vino o champagne-**

Rachel bajo la cabeza sin moverse de encima de Quinn. Quinn llevo su copa y abrio la botella de vino sirviendo primero una copa para Rachel

Quinn no sabia muy bien que decir y lo que salio de su boca era lo que exactamente lo que queria decir -**amm creo que sera mejor que-**

**-o si me movere antes de que venga Frank dira que no podemos estar quietas-** dijo RACHEL con una enorme sonrisa

Ya cada una en su lugar se quedaron calladas tratando de entender que demonios les pasaba

Quinn por su parte se preguntaba -que CARAJOS estaba sintiendo jamas habia sentido algo asi-

Rachel se decia **-TONTA Rachel tonta ella no quería besarte y tu la besaste y no solo eso ademas te gusto me gusto el beso que le di por dios bese a LUCY QUINN FABRAY la cantante de Adison siempre lo quise hacer pero dios que estoy sintiendo, no Rachel no puedes hacerlo no.-**

Frank subió con la comida y puso los platos en la mesa sirvió un poco de vino a Rachel y lleno la copa de Quinn **-díganme les ofrezco algo mas-**

**-no-** hablo Rachel regresando su mirada al plato

**-gracias Frank-**

**-de nada regreso en un rato-**

**-o,k-** hablaron las 2 al mismo tiempo

_**Hotel boston**_

_**3:06pm**_

_**Elevador**_

-**como que la rubia quiere dejar la banda-** grito Santana

Sam levanto la cabeza del hombro de Amber en ese momento las puertas del elevador se volvieron a cerrar.

**_Piso 4_**

**-carajo, ellos no se tenían que enterar de esto amber-**

**-de que Sam de tu y yo? O que Quinn dejara la banda- .**

**-de ninguna de las 2- grito sam**

_**Piso 3**_

**-QUE DEMONIOS DICES, NUNCA LES VAZ A DECIR QUE ESTÁMOS SALIENDO-**

**- no era el momento Amber-**

**-entonces dime cuando sam, cuando sera tiempo para nosotros-**

_**Piso 2**_

Tina apaercio con Jonhy y Kevin

-**hey aquí están ya subía con Jonhy y Kevin-**

Johnny era un tipo musculoso y encargado de la seguridad de la banda

**-que paso exactamente sam-** hablo Johnny

**-Johnny no es momento tengo un problema mas grande ahorita lo veras-**

**_Piso 5_**

**-ahorita en este momento nos explicas por que Quinn quiere dejar la banda-** grito Finn al abrirse las puertas del elevador

Todos bajaron del elevador y los chicos rodeado a Sam

**-vamos a la habitación aqui hay mucha gente-**

Todos entraron a la habitacion y dentro todo el mundo comenzo a hacer pregutas el primero en atacar fue Finn

**-¿por que demonios nos ocultaste esto?-**

La segunda fue Santana

**-¿Desde cuando lo sabes y desde cuando sales con Amber?-**

El siguiente Fue Puck

**-mira rubio mas vale que comiences a hablar-**

**-si habla sam-** grito Mike

-**esten tranquilos por favor yo les voy a explicar que es lo que esta pasando, hable con Quinn cuando estábamos en San Francisco me dijo que esto la estaba hartando que no queria mas "fama", que queria salir a la calle sin que le tomaran fotos, sin que tuviera que esconderse escribir su música sin ser interrumpida...-**

Santana fruncía el ceño cada vez mas con cada palabra que salia de Sam en ese momento Finn grito **-hace 4 meses lo sabes, y no nos dijiste nada-**

Finn se levanto y pateo la cama levantando el colchón

**-carajo Finn cálmate-**grito Puck

**-por esto mismo no quería decir nada, demonios mi estomago, no me aseguro nada-**

-**hasta ahora entiendo por que la cuidas tanto desde san francisco, pensé que había sido por esa Fan loca que la había mordido el brazo, era por esto por que quería dejar la banda-** gritaba Mike

**-quiero que se calmen, los voy a llevar a comer y hare todo lo posible para encontrar a Quinn antes del concierto y les explique sus motivos mejor-**

**-mas te vale boca de trucha por que si la encuentro yo la mato-** grito Santana que estaba parada a un lado de Brittany que habia sido testigo de una crisis de la banda

**-si tranquilos vamos a comer-** dijo Sam mientras se levantaba de la silla

**-no, ahora me dices ¿desde cuando sales con amber?-** pregunto Puck que estaba parado cerca de Finn

Sam camino a un lado de Amber y la tomo de la mano diciendo -**desde hace 1año ya y les íbamos a decir el dia de hoy por que ademas..**

Sam se inco frente Amber saco una caja de la bolsa de su saco y aventó la pregunta -**¿Amber quieres casarte conmigo y ser la señora Evans?-**

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta

Amber se tapo la boca y grito** -Si, si, si-**


End file.
